Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strengthening adapter for securing an electric device to an electrical box positioned in a wall made of drywall in such a manner which rigidly secures the electrical device to the electrical box and covers any objection spaces in the drywall in close proximity to the electrical box. The electrical device can be a switch, a female receptacle, a CATV coax wire, telephone wire or any other component requiring secure attachment to a drywall environment.
Description of the Related Prior Art
There has long been a need in the art for an inexpensive device to rigidly secure an electrical device to an electrical box and at the same time cover any spaces in the drywall immediately surrounding the electrical box. In many instances when the electrician connects the electrical box to the stud inside the wall it is often loose and can lead to arcing and a fire. Many attempts have been made to fix loose electrical devices such as switches and receptacle. Many attempts have been made to cover spaces around electrical boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,830 (2009) to Claffy shows an oversized decorative plate to cover the electrical box and the gaps in the drywall.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,802 (2007) to Brower et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,292 (2003) to Hoffmann, Jr. discloses various methods of patching drywall around an electrical box.
None of the aforementioned U.S. Patents deal with the aspect of rigidly securing an electrical device to the electrical box and covering any spaces in the drywall immediately around the electrical box.